Support Endings
by ChaoticRevival
Summary: I was thinking about nonexistant Support conversations and endings, and here it is! Rated because you can never be to careful.
1. Saleh& Marisa

Chaotic Revival:Its meee!

Colm:dont you have other fics to finish?

Chaotic Revival; Yes, but come on! Two reviews! Thats all? thats not much motivation for a new chapter.

Colm:...Good point. So what damnation have you for us today?

Chaotic Revival:Heheh...Support Conversations and Endings that didnt really happen.

Colm:Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Wait...actually, that dont sound have bad...But you rated this as a humor fic! It must be ebil!

Chaotic Revival:Meh, probably, but thats just the set genre. There will be some romance in here as well, and maybe even a little angst.

Colm:Whatever...Say, where's Joshua? Havent seen him all day.

Chaotic Revival:He's ok, he's just...how should I put this? He's helping his wife pick out a dress to wear.

Colm:Oh...OH... OO

Chaotic Revival:Come to think of it, why dont you go help Neimi restring her bow?

Colm:Huh? Why do I have to-...Oh...Heheh..Sure...I'll go help her 'string her bow'. -wanders away-.

Chaotic Revival:Good boy. Ewan, meh man! Hit it!

Ewan:Yahoo! CR Dont own no Fire Emblem or none of its characters, though I for one disagree! Yahoo!

Chaotic Revival:good boy. Okie dokie, Tethys is tied up over in that room.

Ewan:Yessss! Finally! -runs to the room-

Chaotic Revival:Such a naughty boy...-sniff- I'm so proud...Right! First Chapter shall be...hmm...Saleh and Marisa!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Support C

Saleh stands silently with his eyes closed, meditating.

Saleh:...

Marisa comes up behind him and stands there.

Marisa:...

Saleh opens his eyes and turns to see Marisa there.

Saleh:Oh, hello Marisa. Did you need something? 

Marisa:...No.

Marisa walks away.

Saleh:...That was strange.

Support B

Marisa is fighting a monster, not paying attention to a Wight behind her.

Saleh:Watch out!

A Thunder is cast and destroys the Wight. Marisa finished off the Revenant and turns to look at Saleh.

Marisa:...Saleh..You...

Saleh:Are you allright? Are you hurt? Do you need healing?

Marisa:...Why are you so concerned?

Saleh:Well...Because we are comrades.

Marisa:I am a swordfighter, you are a magic weilder. You should be more focused on protecting yourself.

Marisa leaves, now Saleh alone.

Saleh:..Yes...But I cant stop worrying about you...

Support A

Marisa stands alone and Saleh slowly walks up behind her.

Saleh:..Marisa...

Marisa turns around.

Marisa:What do you want?

Saleh:...I'm sorry if I offended you before...

Marisa:Very well. Leave.

Saleh:...Marisa, please let me speak.

Marisa: No. I dont need to hear anything you have to say.

Saleh:...Marisa...

Marisa:I said no! I dont need your help! I dont need you to treat me like a baby!

Saleh jumps from surpise that Marisa actually yelled.

Salleh:Marisa, please just let me speak!

Marisa:No! I dont need to hear you baby me! Nothing you say will make me listen, even if you said-

Saleh finally gets frustrated at not only Marisa's rejective mood, but also at this yelling tone she seems to be develpong.

Saleh:I love you!

Marisa:!!!

Saleh:...I...love you.

Marisa:...Saleh...I...I...

Saleh:You dont have to say anything...I'm sorry.

Saleh leaves, leaving Marisa alone.

Marisa:...I love you too.

Ending

Saleh returned to Caer Pelyn, where he exiled himself. Everyone, especially the Elder became worried, for the Sage wouldnt speak, and rarely took meals. Finally, one day Marisa came to Saleh's door step, and as he opened the door, flung herself at him. The two soon wed, and had a child. During their life together, the two became slightly more sociable, much to everyones surprise.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chaotic Revival:So..So beautiful...Review...You sorry...bastards...Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!


	2. Joshua&Eirika

Chaotic Revival: I' m baaaack! And I would like to thank my two reveiwers!

Colm: Who are?

Chaotic Revival: To lazy to check the email again.

Colm: Figures. What torment do you have for us today, you sorry bastard?

Chaotic Revival: Oh I've got a good one. Joshua and Eirika.

Colm: Wow...that actually sounds fun.

Chaotic Revival: Yep.

Colm: Speaking of Joshua, how long is he gunna take?

Chaotic Revival: He hasnt...ahem...helped his wife pick out a dress for some time.

Colm: Ooooh. Making up for lost time.

Chaotic Revival: Yes. Now the disclaimer. Ewan! Hit it, meh man!

Ewan: Yahoo! CR dont own Fire Emblem or any of its characters, cuz if he did their would be a bit less clothing and a lot more support endings!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Support C

Joshua is standing in the middle of a clearing with his gambling coin.

Joshua: Hmm...Lets see here...

Joshua flips the coin and catches it, looking at it.

Joshua :Heads. Looks like todays my lucky day.

Eirika enters behind Joshua

Eirika: ...Sir Joshua?

Joshua turns around and flashes his lady killing grin

Joshua: Oh, Princess Eirika. Did you need something?

Eirika: Yes, I've come to ask a favor...but what are you doing?

Joshua: Just testing my luck.

Eirika: Oh, I see. So, how did it turn out?

Joshua: Heh, its heads. Today's gunna be a lucky day.

Eirika: So it seems. This time, I'm glad you won your coin toss.

Joshua:What do you mean by 'This time'?

Eirika: Well, what I mean is if you had won back in Serafew...

Joshua: Oh, yes, I completely forgot. You needed to ask me something, right?

Eirika:Oh, yes...Will you teach me how to weild a blade?

Joshua: Hmm? Weild a blade? You look like your doing well, and dont you have your brother and Seth to teach you?

Eirika: My brother's teachings relate too much to the spear, and Seth is reluctant to teach me. Sometimes being royalty is difficult.

Joshua sighs

Joshua: No joke...

Eirika: Hmm? What do you mean?

Joshua realizes his slip up and quickly thinks up a lie.

Joshua: Huh? Oh, sorry, just dazed off for a second. Lessons, right, shall we begin?

Eirika:Umm...Allright...

Support B

Eirika is battling a fighter, and too distracted to notice a berserker coming up behind her.

Joshua: Watch out!

Eirika kills the fighter and turns to see the berserker.

Eirika: Ahh!

Joshua: Hya!

Joshua rushes forward and lobs off the berserkers head

Eirika: Oh! Joshua! Thank the Stones you were here.

Joshua shrugs

Joshua: No problem, but you need to stop focusing on one apponent like that. You'll never know when someone might decide to make a suprise attack.

Eirika: Your right..I'm sorry, I havent been a very good student.

Joshua: Hey now, dont go all sulky on me. I'm just saying. Your a good fighter, Princess, and everyone gets a little sidetracked once in a while.

Eirika:...Not you.

Joshua: Huh?

Eirika: Not once have I seen you focus too much on an opponent. When it comes time for healing, you've never had a serious wound.

Joshua: Its not that great.

Eirika: Yes it is. Back in Serafew, when I first saw you fight, we were all stunned by your swordsmanship. It was amazing. You took on an entire troop and didnt recieve a scratch.

Joshua scratches the abck of his head and gives a goofy grin. Yeah, just my luck.

Eirika: Its not just luck, its amazing. Your a really amazing guy, Joshua...

Eirika starts to blush.

Joshua:Hmm? You ok?

Eirika:Oh! Nothing...Well, best get back to the battle. Till next time, Joshua!

Eirika quickly runs off, and Joshua stands there, slightly confused.

Joshua: ...Right...

Support A

In camp at Jehanna desert, Joshua is sitting alone on a small hill of sand, away from the camp."

Joshua: ...

Eirika soon comes up and lays a hand on his shoulder

Eirika: Joshua? Are you allright?

Joshua: No. Go away.

Eirika: ...Joshua, its ok...

Joshua: No, its not. Go away.

Eirika: Joshu-

Joshua stands up and whirls around to face Eirika

Joshua: I said go away! I dont need any 'I know what your going through' junk, because you dont!

Eirika casts her eyes down, and Joshua realises what he says.

Joshua: Eirika..I'm sorry...

Eirika: ..Its allright...You didnt mean too...

Joshua: But...

Eirika: Its ok, Joshua. I understand. Its hard dealing with the death of a loved one. Its hard having the responsibility of running a kingdom dumped on your shoulders...Its hard to have one of your parents most trusted vassels turn on you.

Joshua: Eirika...

Joshua reaches out and gently touches Eirika's face, bringing her head up so he can look at her."

Eirika: Joshua...

Joshua: Eirika...Will you marry me?

Eirika: Yes...I will.

Support Ending

After the war, Joshua and Eirika were wed with the blessings of their friends. Together, they rose the nations of Renais and Jehanna to a Golden Age, and served as a link between the two countries. The tale of the graceful Princess Eirika and the Desert King Joshua became a tale passed down from generation to generation by both the common folk and the royal houses.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chaotic Revival: Well, there it is. Review if you want more. I'm open to suggestions as well. Oh, and any flames shall be laughed at and fed to Formitiis.


	3. Joshua&Neimi

Chaotic Revival: Woo! I got a review only five minutes after I added a new chapter. Now that is love right there, folks. Give a hand to Elf Princess Kiri1

Crickets chirp

Chaotic Revival: ...I said, give a hand to Elf Princess Kiri.

Crickets chirp

Chaotic Revival: Sigh Jaffar, if you will.

Jaffar:...Turns intoa giant fire breath dragon CLAP YOU SORRY MOTHER -Edit-ers!

People clap and Jaffar turns back to normal

Chaotic Revival: Thank you. And as she is so devouted, Kiri's request shall be accepted. Besides, I'm a fan of Neimi, and an uber crazy psycho fan boy of Joshua, so why not pair them up? Now for the disclaimer. Ewan, hit it meh man!

No response

Chaotic Revival: Oh yeah, he's on vacation. Ahh well...Jaffar, hit it meh man!

Jaffar:...Chaotic Revival does not own Fire Emblem. Now read or die.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Support C

Joshua is sitting on a large rock, sharpening his sword, and Neimi slowly walks up.

Joshua: Hmm? Oh, you need somethin', little miss?

Neimi: Ahh!

Joshua: Huh? Something I said?

Neimi: Oh, no, not at all. I was just suprised you heard me. You have really good hearing.

Joshua: Heh, thanks. So, whats your name?

Neimi: I'm Neimi.

Joshua: Hmmm, Neimi...Thats a pretty name.

Neimi blushes

Neimi: Oh, umm, thank you Mr...

Joshua: Joshua. Just Joshua, no Mr. Makes me feel old.

Neimi: Allright then, Joshua...So how old are you?

Joshua: Me? I'm 20. How about you, if you dont mind me asking.

Neimi: I'm 16. Your not that much older than me.

Joshua: Hmm...Guess not.

Neimi: Well, I have to go, see you later Joshua!

Neimi runs off, waving to the myrmidon, who grins.

Joshua: Heh, not bad. She's cute, too. A little younger than I expected, but thats ok.

Support B

Neimi is by a stream restringing her bow and Joshua walks up.

Joshua: Hey, Neimi.

Neimi: Huh?Turns her head Oh, hello, Joshua! How are you?

Joshua: I'm great. How are you?

Neimi: Mmm, pretty good. Just thought I'd take a bit of a break.

Joshua: Yeah, thats a good idea. Mind if I join you?

Neimi: Sure, it be nice to have some company.

Joshua sits down next to her.

Neimi: Its beautiful, isnt it?

Joshua: Yeah.

Neimi: I wish I could be that beautiful...

Joshua: Dont.

Neimi: Huh? Why?

Joshua: Because its silly to wish to be less beautiful than you already are.

Neimi blushes

Neimi: Oh, umm...Th-thank you. Well...I gotta..umm...go make sure Colm hasnt gotten into trouble! Bye!

Neimi rushes off and Joshua sighs

Joshua: And she plays hard to get. I havent had this much fun since that L'Archel woman tried to kill someone with a mend staff.

Support A

Neimi sits in a feild, looking at her bow and sighing. Joshua comes up behind her.

Joshua: You ok?

Neimi: Turns her head and sighs Oh, hello Joshua...I'm fine.

Joshua: Hey now, that doesnt sound fine to me. Whats wrong?

Neimi: Nothing..just...

Joshua: Yes?

Neimi: Just...Colm.

Joshua: Colm?

Neimi:Uh-Huh. He's always treating me like a little girl!

Joshua: Well, thats a shame, because he must not have any eyes.

Neimi: Huh?

Joshua: Because I dont see a little girl, I see a beautiful young woman.

Neimi: J-Joshua! Thats not funny!

Joshua: I wasnt joking.

Neimi:!!! J-Joshua...

Support Ending

Joshua returned to Jehanna as king, and Neimi returned to Renais. Soon after, however, she moved to Jehanna where she became an archer instructor. Joshua spotted her one morning, and proposed to her then and there. They were wed and had a child who held his mothers eyes and compassion, but his red hair and flirtatious spirit were obviously from his father.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chaotic Revival: Right, here it is. Sorry for the Semi-Colm bashing, this was hard to do, but it came out well in my opinion. Of course, my opinion is all that matters, but if you dont review, firstly I'll shoot you, and I wont be doin no more chapters. Review NOW!


	4. Marisa&L'Archel, and Special Ending

Chaotic Revival: I hath returned after my long absence!

Colm: Long absence? You've been gone for a freakin day!

Chaotic Revival:Exactly!

Colm: ...Prick.

Chaotic Revival: Damn straight! And a round of applause to Natat, who has also created his own ingenious Support fic! give 'em a hand, y'all!

_Crickets chirp_

Chaotic Revival: ...Dont make me get Jaffar.

Colm: He's on vacation.

Chaotic Revival: Damnit, Colm! Thats it, time for plan B!

Colm: Finally! Plan B has been initiated!

_Tethys walks onto the stage and flashes the crowd, who all then cheer. She then leaves._

Chaotic Revival: Good girl. Right, who shall I torment now? Hmmm...How about...Marisa and L'Archel!

Colm:...You know this will enevitably end in some green haired slut getting owned, right?

Chaotic Revival: Duh. Ewan, hit it meh man!

Ewan: Yahoo! CR dont own Fire Emblem or any of its characters, cuz if he did, there would be a Sword Master, Myrmidon, Theif, Assassin, and Rogue triangle attack!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Support C

_Marisa is sharpening her blade, minding her own damn business when L'Archel rides up._

L'Archel: Hello!

Marisa: ...

L'Archel: Ahem! I said hello!

Marisa: ...

L'Archel: How dare you ignore me!

Marisa: ...

L'Archel: You..You ignorant commoner! You'll pay for this insolence!

_L'Archel leaves._

Marisa: ...Bitch.

Support B

_Marisa is sharpening her sword again, yet again minding her own damn business when L'Archel rides up AGAIN!_

L'Archel:Aha! You, commoner!

Marisa: ...

L'Archel: Stop ignoring me!

Marisa: ...

_L'Archel gets angry and tries to snatch Marisa's sword, and gets bitch slapped._

L'Archel: How dare you! I shall have revenge!

_L'Archel rides off...again._

Marisa: ...Bitch.

Support A

_This time, Marisa walks up to L'Archel._

L'Archel: Oh, do you want something?

Marisa: Give it back.

L'Archel: What?

Marisa: Give it back.

L'Archel: What? Oh, that excuse for panties of yours? Gave it to the soldiers.

Marisa: ...

Support Ending

L'Archel thought she had seen the last of Marisa, but a few years after the war, got a visitor. She was suprised to see Marisa walk up, bitch slap her, tear off her skirt and steal her panties in front of the entire Rausten Court, and storm off. L'Archel never lived the day down.

Special

(Since I feel bad about this particular support, and trust me, I love L'Archel, I've decided to give the people a well earned support everyone wanted but was neglected by the damn game makers)

Rennac went back to Carcino, where he tried to live in peace. Soon though, he found he could not live without the princess, and went back to Rausten and became L'Archel's body gaurd. Soon after, he confessed his feelings and proposed, and they were wed. L'Archel bore two children, a boy and a girl. The boy took after his father, and the girl held her mothers...unique look on life.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chaotic Revival: right, sorry about this one, but I felt the need to post it. I will accept flames this time, and again I'm sorry to L'Archel fans, who I am one of.


	5. Marisa&Jaffar, and Special Quotes

Chaotic Revival: I'm baaaaaaaaack!

Rennac: God

Colm: Help

Rennac&Colm: Us all.

Chaotic Revival: Shaddap...You know what I didnt like about Fire Emblem 8?

Colm: Lack of Supports?

Chaotic Revival: Other than that, dumbass.

Colm:Dunno.

Chaotic Revival: There wasnt an assassin triangle attack.

Colm:Mmm..true. And Cormag could be in the triangle attack either...Thats gunna be your special of the day, huh?

Chaotic Revival: Damn straight. Now, I had a few requests, and they were good...but I accidentally deleted the e-mails and forgetted them. Send them again, and I -promise- to fulfill it, no matter how outrageous it may be.

Colm: So, whats today's hell, you bastard?

Chaotic Revival: Jaffar and Marisa.

Colm: But you've never played fire Emblem 7

Chaotic Revival: Wikipedia. Now shaddup! Ewan, hit it meh man!

Ewan:Yahoo! CR dont own no Fire Emblem or any of its charries! Yahoo!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Supports C, B, and A

Jaffar: ...

Marisa: ...

Jaffar: ...

Marisa: ...

Jaffar: ...

Marisa: ...

Support Ending

They never did stop with the dots.

Special:Triangle attack quotes(since this was a crappy chapter that made perfect sense)

Pegasus Knight/FalcoKnight/Wyvern Knight

Cormag:I know I may be from Grado, but allow me to assist. Triangle Attack!

Theif/Rogue/Assassin/Myrmidon/Swordmaster

Fire Emblem 8L

Rennac: This is such a pain. Triangle Attack!

Colm: Heh, this will be so easy! Triangle Attack!

Marisa: Time to die. Triangle Attack!

Joshua: Allrighty then, lets see what we can do! Triangle attack!

Fire Emblem 7

Mathew: I guess I have to work with you two. Triangle Attack!

Legault: Allright, lets go! Triangle Attack!

Jaffar: Now you die. Triangle Attack!

Bishop/Monk Triangle Attack

Moulder: I have faith in you two. Triangle Attack!

Artur: Let us drive away these fell beasts! Triangle Attack!

Natasha: Lets do our best. Triangle Attack!

Sage/Mage/Pupil/MageKnight

Saleh: Show me what you've learned, Ewan. Triangle Attack!

Lute: As I am superior, its natural I give the command. Triangle Attack!

Ewan: Teacher, lets take 'em out together! Triangle Attack!

Trainee Triangle Attack

Ross: Lets show 'em what we're made of! Triangle Attack!

Amelia: I hope this works! Triangle Attack!

Ewan: Ok guys, lets show them our cool technique! Triangle Attack!

Cavalier

Forde: Kyle, Forde, lets go get 'em! Triangle Attack!

Kyle: Forde, stop slacking! Triangle Attack!

Franz: Brother, lets go! Triangle attack!

Axeman Triangle Attack

Ross: C'mon, Dad, lets take 'em out! Trangle Attack!

Garcia: Lets see what your made of! Triangle Attack!

Dozla: Gwahaha, what a battle this is shaping up to be! Triangle Attack!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chaotic Revival: Yeah, I know, I suck. :P Flames will be laughed at then fed to Valter.


	6. Jaffar&Lyn

ChaoticRevival:Yo, I'm back, bitchezzz! We all know these new Support Convo. fics, but we all know who the original is!

Fans:ChaoticRevival!

ChaoticRevival:Damn straight. And to keep up with competition, heres another pairing! But first...Ewan, hit it meh man!

Ewan:Yahoo! Cr dont own no Fire Emblem, bitchezzz!

(Ooc Note:I never played Fire Emblem 7, or just Fire Emblem here in the US of A, but I've got the power of wikipedia and google backing me. .

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Support C

_It is the middle of the night, and Lyn is sitting by a river some yards from the camp, thinking._

**Lyn:**...

_Lyn is so lost in thought, she does not notice a figure slowly moving behind her, a blade in hand. Just as the figure was about to attack, its body tenses and it drops the knife._

**Lyn:!**

_Lyn turns to see the body go limp and fall. Behind the now dead theif was an assassin with peircing red eyes. The assassin whiped the blood from his knife off on his cape, and sheathed it._

**Jaffar:**...

**Lyn:**Jaffar! Thank you...I suppose I would be dead if you hadn't been around.

**Jaffar:**...

**Lyn:**Whats wrong?

**Jaffar:**...

_Jaffar turns and walks away, vanishing into the trees._

**Lyn:**...Such a strange man...

Support B

_It is a battle, and Lyn is taking on a SwordMaster. As she finishes him off, she turns to see another SwordMaster, already swinging his blade._

**Lyn:**Ah!

_Lyn's eyes shut as she braces herself for an impact so that she might counter the blow, but it never comes. Instead, she hears a thud and the clatter of a blade, and opens her eyes to see the corpse of the SwordMaster, blood gushing from his throat, and Jaffar standing over him, blood dripping from his daggers._

**Jaffar:**...

**Lyn:**Jaffar. It looks like you saved me again...Thank you.

**Jaffar:**...

**Lyn:**Whats wrong? You're not...angry with me, are you?

**Jaffar:**No.

**Lyn:**Then why are you always so silent? I mean, Rath isn't much of a talker either, but...You never talk to anyone, even when they try to talk to you.

**Jaffar:**There is no reason to speak with them. If it is an order from the leaders of this army, only one person needs to speak. Otherwise, it is not important.

**Lyn:**...Are you...that cold?

**Jaffar:**...

_Jaffar turns and leaves._

**Lyn:**...What did Nergal do to you that makes you this way?

Support A

_Jaffar is sharpening his blades as Lyn comes up to him_

**Lyn:**Jaffar...may I ask you a question?

**Jaffar:**...

**Lyn:**Whats your reason to live?

**Jaffar:**I have none.

**Lyn:**But...How can you go through life in such a way?

**Jaffar:**I do not.

**Lyn:**...W-what?

**Jaffar:**I do not live. I simply exist.

**Lyn:**...How...can you do that?

**Jaffar:**I stand here before you, do I not?

**Lyn:**...Don't you ever get...lonely?

**Jaffar:**I am unable to feel such emotions.

_Jaffar turns and moves to leave._

**Lyn:**I'm...sorry.

_Jaffar stops and turns to look at her._

**Jaffar:**...What?

**Lyn:**I'm sorry...That your life has been so empty...

**Jaffar:**...No one...

**Lyn:**?

**Jaffar:**No one...has ever apologized to me.

**Lyn:**...

**Jaffar:**...Thank you...

Ending

After the final battle, Jaffar fell from the wounds inflicted upon him. Lyn, the one closest to him at that time, never forgot the tears that fell from the Angel of Death's face as he finally found the peace and warmth that he had been denied all his life. Lyn tended to his grave untill her dying days, untill she layed beside him within the earth, on the golden plains.

-------------------------------

ChaoticRevival:And thats a wrap. I've always beleived in that non-existant pairing, and now I give it a form of life. Fear me!


	7. Karel&Stefan

CR:Ok, I's back. Sorry, I moved, stuff happened, and I just now got my internet back up. I am now back in business.

Colm:Oh joy...

CR:STFU! Anyways, first things first. The review comments.

Limstella:Yes, Assassins do rock..Actually, in the level where you kill Limstella(Not you, the other one), theres a secret shop behind her to your right that you can buy another Fell Contract in. I think it costs double the usual promotion item, though.

-1412:Me upset by crazy? Hah. I'm just as wacked out as you, AND I talk to the monster under the floorboards. His name is Joe. ^^

Aquatic-Idealist:Thank you, I try. And I did not kill Lyn! She died of old age! It happens dude. It happens.

blargh:Go fuck yourself. You think I don't know that Lyn is a skank that will go down on any man, woman, animal, demon, morph, or inanimate object she can get her hands on?

Colm:Dude...you stole that from HellFireSupremacy.

CR:Do you want to be hit by a pool noodle?

Colm: No...I'll be good...

CR:Anywaaaays...I downloaded a fire emblem emulator shortly after my last chapter. I have played the FE7. I have learned the Truth. Hector is a fucking tank.

CR:Yeah. Anyways, I'm finally starting with those many requests I've neglected. How lucky that the first one happened to be about Karel...

Colm:Oh SH*T! RUUUUN!

Joshua:Whats wrong?

Colm:Its a KAREL fic!

Joshua:OH DEAR GOD, NOOOOO!

CR:BWAHAHA! ...Anyyyyways, Ewan! Hit it meh man!

....

....

....

CR:Ewan?

Colm:He's at the arcade.

CR:Damn...Jaffar?

Colm:Brooding.

CR:He does that alot, doesn't he?

Colm:Yes.

CR:Oh well. Dart, hit it meh man!

Dart:Aye! Listen here, ye' blasted lawyers. CR don't be ownin' Fire Emblem and nunna the bloody land lubbers that be in it. So take yer lawsuits and shove 'em up yer bloody arses!

--------------

Support C

-Stefan stands in a clearing, enjoying a cool breeze as it washes over him.-

Stefan:....

-Suddenly, he unsheaths the Vague Katti and turns, his blade colliding with the sword of another man.-

Karel:You knew I was coming without being able to see or hear me.

Stefan:....

Karel:That shows promise.

-Karel then steps back, sheathing his blade.-

Karel:You are as strong as I expected...this pleases me.

Stefan:...

Karel:Yes, I know all about you. The man who claims to be a desert hermit. One of the strongest swordsmen in the world...I'm curious, wich of us is stronger...

-As Karel walks away, Stefan simply watches him go.-

Stefan:....Who is that man?

Support B

-Stefan approaches Karel.-

Stefan: Your name is Karel, isn't it? The Sword Demon?

Karel: Ahh, so you have heard of me.

Stefan:Yes...I have.

Karel:Hmm...that is a strange look you have in your eye.

Stefan:From what I've heard, your supposedly a madman who will kill anyone for the satisfaction....Is that true?

Karel: Partially.

Stefan:...?

Karel:I do not seek to kill the weak. Only a coward does such. If I kill one who is clearly impossible of facing me, it is simply because they are my enemy.

Stefan:...That is...quite honorable.

Karel:Honor has nothing to do with it. What satisfaction is there in killing weaklings? A swordsman lives only to fight. He craves battle. He craves to match his sword against an equal. He does not seek out weak opponents, but should they stand in his way, he cuts them down. Without mercy. Without hesitation. That is a true swordsmans purpose in life.

Stefan:...You are a monster.

Karel: No. I'm a Demon.

Support A

-Karel approaches Stefan.-

Stefan:...

Karel:Its time.

-The Sword Demon draws his Wo-Dao.-

Stefan:...

Karel:...What is wrong with you? Draw your sword.

Stefan:...No.

Karel:What?

Stefan:...I will not appease your bloodthirst, Sword Demon.

Karel:...

Stefan:You said a true swordsman only lives to kill. That is incorrect. A true swordsman lives to learn. To hunger for the feeling he has in his soul when he fights his equal. But you..You have become corrupt. You have forgotten what it is to be a true swordsman. You have rejected your own soul, left it in peices.

Karel:...

Stefan: I do not hate you, Sword Demon. I pity you. You no longer remember. You do not remember who you are. You have forgotten your home. Your family. You have even forgotten who you are. You have nothing left. Nothing but a wanting to be acknowledged. To have a face and a name. You have a void in you, a void where your soul once was. Thats why you fight. To fill that void. But no ammount of bloodshed will fill the emptyness in you. It will simply appease it, for a short time. You have lost yourself, Sword Demon, and my soul weeps for yours.

Karel:...

Stefan:...

-Karel's hand begins shaking, and he drops his sword, as if it burns him to touch it.-

Karel:...I...I am lost...

Stefan:...Let me help you find your way.

Ending

For three years, Stefan and Karel walked side by side. For three years, Stefan worked to mend the soul of the Sword Demon. And when the time finally came for them to part, they had the battle Karel had wanted three years ago. They never saw eachother again, but sometimes, Stefan hears travelers speak of being saved by a strange swordsman who is only known as the Saint of Swords.


End file.
